


Should Have Been

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Injury, Language, Torture, Violence, fluffy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Dean gave you the keys to the Impala to do a supply run, it was the best day of your life.  You never got to drive the Impala, especially alone!  But that best day of your life turned into your worst, and it takes 6 months to make it better again.





	Should Have Been

You were in shock.  Utter shock, and then extreme joy as Dean put the keys to the beloved Impala in your hands.  He muttered a “you wreck her, you die…”  like comment before giving you a little wink and a grocery list. 

 

You were cranky at first when you first were volunteered to do the supply run.  Dean said he didn’t have to because he did it last time and Sam, that adorable man, gave you the puppy eyes saying he had something really important to get done.  Of course, he wouldn’t tell you what it was, but you didn’t press.  You would do anything for Sam…that’s what you did for people you loved.  You loved both Winchesters, in different ways. 

 

Dean was like your big brother.  That dominant posture, that rugged look, it was always used to intimidate and scare off anything that could harm you.  At bars, if someone came up to you that you didn’t want to interact with, you only had to give him a signal (push your hair behind both your ears) and he was there in an instant.  His strong arm would wrap over your shoulder as he leaned his head against yours, those green eyes that entice so many women would glare out as a sign of danger to the stranger.  “You alright little sis?”  He would ask protectively before walking you over to the pool tables where he would set up shop.  That was Dean, you loving brother-like friend.  Your best friend, confidant, and savior. 

 

Then there was Sam.  Oh, Sam.  Those long brown locks and hazel eyes drew you in when you first met him on that hunt so many years ago.  The way he smiled, how he would let one side of his face lift higher than the others, those cute little dimples that made you want to squeal in delight and call him adorable.  The way he could be so kind and gentle, yet so strong and protective.  Oh yea, you had it bad for Sam.  You would give anything to have him wrap those strong arms around you, be able to be submerged in a world that was only Sam, Sam’s touch, Sam’s kiss, Sam’s love.  Even now, you could see those beautiful hazel eyes, how they would light up when he smiled, how he would look at you as his name rolled off his tongue—

 

A hard wrap of a metal pipe against your cell brought you from your memory.  “Time for the feeding, little pet.”  The man glared down at you.  He wasn’t like the Winchesters.  His eyes weren’t caring or kind, they were cruel and sinister.  His touch wasn’t of that of a friend, but of a jailor, wanting nothing more than to snap his prisoner’s neck.  You honestly didn’t know why he hadn’t, why they were keeping you alive, why these vampires hadn’t turned you or bled you dry yet.  “Who’s hungry?!”  The man shouted out as he gripped your arm so tight it bruised and yanked you from your cell. 

 

Oh yea, that was why.  You were their meal service.  Your body was shoved into a chair and you felt the metal lock around you as one of the newer vampires stepped forward, fangs bared and ready to feast on you, just enough to get by and not kill you.  As the monster knelt down beside you, your mind began to wander back to happier times, with Sam and Dean, conjuring up images of their faces and smiles to keep you from dying from despair.

 

000

 

6 months. 

 

How could it have already been 6 months?  Sam asked himself that question every day, with a different time line inserted.  It was killing him inside that you were taken.  And at this point, he knew that hope was useless, whatever monster snatched you would have…  He let out a sigh as he clenched his fists in rage. 

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.  Damn it!  Why hadn’t he just gone with you?!  He closed his eyes and let his head fall into his hands.  He knew why…because he was planning something for your return.  Maybe if he had just been honest with you instead…

 

“Don’t.”  He heard his brother say as he walked into Sam’s room.  “Don’t do that to yourself.  We will find her.” 

 

“It’s been 6 months, Dean…”

 

“And she hasn’t turned up yet, which means she is alive.  We will find her.”  Dean tossed a file folder down on Sam’s bed as he tried to keep himself in check.  You being taken had an effect on both Winchesters.  Sam lost you, and he turned enraged, threw himself into the work.  Dean on the other hand…he withdrew.  When you didn’t return from the supply run…when he found Baby on the side of the road, blood on her door and windshield…it snapped that little bit of hope he had left in him.  “Found a lead.  We leave in ten.”  He said stoically before heading to his room to grab his gear. 

 

000

 

This vampire nest wasn’t like the others.  Usually, the nests would hunt out new victims for blood.  Honestly, Sam couldn’t imagine how anyone caught wind of this group.  Instead, they took people and fed off them, keeping them alive so they didn’t have to take anyone else.  It made him sick. 

 

“Clear!”  He heard Dean shout from the upstairs loft of the large abandoned barn.  “Took out three, you?!” 

 

“Four!” Sam shouted back as he quickly untied the woman from the chair.  He could see the multiple scars from their bites, no one should ever have to go through this hell.  The woman was weak, a bit out of it, so when she started to stir and panic, he tried to sooth her.  “It’s okay.  We are here to save you.  I’m untying you and we will take you to the hospital.”

 

“Other…”  She mumbled, looking at the man.  Her body was too weak to show any signs of happiness, but her eyes did.  Sam could see the happiness of being saved in her eyes, the hope that was returning to her.

 

“The monsters are all gone, don’t worry about them.”

 

“Other…woman…”  She muttered before passing out. 

 

Sam froze.  Other woman.  There was another one?!  “DEAN!”  He screamed, sending his brother into panic mode.  They worked together, Dean getting the first woman out of the barn and into the Impala while Sam began to search. 

 

They must have some secret hiding spot for her.  They can’t leave her here, and they can’t burn down the barn if she is hidden inside somewhere.  No, he wasn’t loosing anyone else, not today.  “Hello?  We are here to save you!  Can you hear me?”  He tried shouting out.  But there was no reply. 

 

“SAM!”  Dean screamed.  Sam’s heart stopped.  Dean sounded so scared, so heartbroken…

 

Sam was quick to follow his brother’s voice to a stairwell that was hidden under a trap door.  Down the steps he went, hearing his brother beg, “Please open your eyes.  Please…something.” 

 

When Sam hit the bottom, he turned…  There you were.  There you were, on the floor of a metal cage.  Dean was hovering over you, pleading with you to open your eyes.  You were here.  All along, you were…those monsters…they…

 

Sam pushed forward and shoved his brother out of the way.  “Y/n…Y/n, please!”  He shouted, setting his hand against your neck.  He froze, praying to every deity he had ever heard before and every angel that you would be alright.  You were here, but… you were bloody, beaten, there were bite scars all over your arms and neck.  Your clothes were filthy and ripped, and much too big.  They weren’t when you left…  You were so underweight, malnourished.  If they hadn’t found you when they did… “There’s a pulse!  We need Cas, now!” 

 

000

 

The last thing you remembered was a vampire yelling out that you were ‘dry’ and slapping your face.  Darkness descended quickly after that.  You came to consciousness slowly, figuring you were back in your cell.  You didn’t even want to open your eyes, you wanted to imagine you were back in the bunker, with Sam and Dean.  That was when you heard it.

 

“I’m so sorry, Y/n.”  That was Sam’s voice.  You internally cringed.  You were hearing him, in your mind.  “I’m so sorry this happened.  I should have been with you.  You shouldn’t have been out there alone…”  Sam’s voice sounded broken, like he had been crying. 

 

You tried to shift, but then felt something soft against your head.  “No…don’t move.  Cas healed your wounds, but you’re still weak.  But it’s okay, you’re going to be fine.”

 

That was it, that was what snapped you out of your mind.  You let your eyes open, but tears filled them instantly.  You knew where you were.  You knew who you were with now.  “S…Sam?” 

 

You looked over and saw his own tears falling down his face.  “I’m here.”  He leaned forward and kissed your forehead as he ran his hands gently through your hair.  “You’re home.  And no one will take you away again, Y/n.  I won’t let them.” 

 

You smiled and choked out a sob as you reached for him, pulling him close as you cried into his arm, letting him hold you close as you sobbed.  You sobbed in happiness, that you were home with your little family, that you were free, that you survived.

 

000

 

It had been a couple weeks since you got back.  Sam had barely left your side, not even going on hunts.  Dean only went when absolutely necessary.  Cas would pop in every morning, checking over your progress, he was just as much of a worry wort as the Winchesters were, and it was kinda cute.  Even Crowley stopped by to check on you a couple times. 

 

“Need to make sure my favorite hunter is in tip to shape.”  He said, scoffing at you cooing at him that he did truly care about you and the boys.  Then he quickly disappeared in a puff and pissed off and cranky smoke, it was humorous.   

 

But now, you were walking through the bunker.  Sam had texted you to meet him outside, said there was something he needed to do.  You weren’t sure what it was, whether it was a supply run, it would be the first they had let you go on, or if it was just a drive, but you were happy to spend more time with him.

 

You walked up the steps and pushed open the door to the bunker, calling out for him.  “Sam?”

 

“Over here!”  Sam’s excited voice made you smile.  Now that you were back home, you realized how much you took for granted beforehand.  A small smile, a nice breakfast, a comfy bed.  You would never make that mistake again.

 

“Holy crap!”  You said as you turned the corner to find Sam standing next to a large blanket set up with pillows and food and drinks.  He was standing there in a nice button up with the sleeves rolled up, a little wildflower in his hands.  “Sam…what is this?”

 

He gulped as he gave you a nervous smile.  “This was what was so important…this was what I was planning…that day…”  He stepped forward and gave you the flower before gently leading you over to the blanket. 

 

“I don’t understand…a picnic?”

 

“Yea…I was…I was, well, hoping…”  Oh man, this was a whole new level of cute, Sam being all nervous and stumbling over his words.  “I was hoping…it could be our first date.” 

 

Your eyes went wide as you looked at him, those hazel eyes brimming with hopes and nerves.  The way he held out a drink for you, as if to toast to it.  You couldn’t believe this was happening, you couldn’t believe this would have happened all that time ago!  “Sam…”

 

“I just…I have always had feelings for you, Y/n.  And I had finally worked up the courage to tell you…and…”

 

You reached out and put a hand on his cheek, brushing some hair out of his face.  “Oh, Sam…I know what you mean.”

 

“You do?”  He said, that hopefulness coming back into his voice. 

 

You could only nod as you leaned forward.  He mimicked your movement, allowing you two to meet in the middle in a sweet kiss.  His lips on yours were like heaven, everything you could have imagined.  His lips were soft against yours, he tasted like a hint of mint and coffee, but also had something sweet on his breath. 

 

You felt his hand come up and weave his fingers through your hair, pulling you closer, deepening the kiss.  You let out a little happy sigh as you leaned into him, excited to finally have this moment with Sam.  You wanted to have this moment last forever, but alas, you needed oxygen. 

 

You pulled away with a big smile on your face, as did Sam.  You both just leaned your head against each other as you caught your breath.  “So…lunch?”  He offered with a cute smile, shifting to sit against you, pulling you against his chest. 

 

“I think I’d like that.”  You said with a chuckle.  You leaned into him as he handed you a little sandwich.

 

“I…I love you, Y/n.”  Sam whispered, making you beam up at him.

 

“I love you too, Sam…always have, always will.” 

 

You and Sam sat there for the rest of the day, enjoying the nice weather and each other’s company.  It was only when Dean came out, complaining about your dinner getting cold did the two of you move.  And even then, it was filled with smiles as Dean mumbled a, “About time,” as the three of you walked back in.  This was your home, and this was your family.  And you knew, no matter what happened, you would always be able to find each other and your way home. 


End file.
